


Surely Heaven waits for you.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fire, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting a Fire Spirit, Dean and Cas are in a mess of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely Heaven waits for you.

Castiel won't leave Dean.

Tears streamed down Castiel's face as he tried to shove the bookcase off Dean.

"It won't move Dean," Cas said, panic slowly working his deep voice to a higher pitch.

"Dean I can't fucking move it!" his voice broke, and he slumped beside Dean.

Dean forced a smile for Cas, grinning up at him even when all he wanted to do was grit his teeth. "It's okay, Babe. We saved the world again Cas."

He coughed and blood stained his lips.

"Try to do it again, and take care if Sammy for me, Okay?" Cas pressed his forehead to Dean's. "Okay."

The roof above them creaked and popped, and it got hotter as more smoke filled the room.

All their years of hunting monsters, and Dean was going to die (again) by a lousy house fire.

"Cas, you gotta get out of here."

The ex angel shook his head, a sob leaving him as he pushed at the bookcase again. It shifted an inch, and Dean let out a shout.

"Cas, Cas it's no use. My legs are pinned down. Even if you could move it I wouldn't be able to get away."

His blue eyes were wet and puffy, tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Dean, I don't want to leave you."

Dean cupped his cheeks, pressing a shirt kiss to Castiel's lips.

"You have to, Cas. Save yourself, and keep going, you hear?"

Cas heaved a sob that turned into a coughing fit, shoulders shaking as he inhaled too much smoke.

Sirens wailed outside, and the roof cracked again, beams weakened by the heat.

They had never encountered an elemental spirit before, and the fire Mage had not taken kindly to it's plans getting stopped.

Sam had gone to call for help, but the monster had pinned Dean down, starting a fire on the upper floor before it vanished in a wisp of smoke and flame.

Dean's eyes became more pleading. "Cas, get out of here!"

The front door broke down, firefighters swarming the place.

A man that was almost as tall as Sam grabbed Cas, the ex angel catching a glimpse of green eyes behind the mask as he was pulled away from his lover.

The air outside burned, and more tears fell down his cheeks as he waited fir the other two heroes to come out with Dean.

The house groaned, smoke pouring out of the windows, and Castiel's heart sunk as he stared at it, sitting numb on the tailgate of the firetruck.

If he had his grace they would be safe.

He could have just teleported them out of the flames, healing Dean's legs with a single touch.

Shadows filled the doorway as he stared, three figures fighting their way out.

Then the roof caved in.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know who the firefighter that saves Cas is? Think outside the fandom. ;)


End file.
